Tying
by YukariMusa
Summary: Sebastian has a theory that Ciel is... doing naughty things in his study. What led up to this and what are the after effects? What is really going on? Crap summary first Black Butler fic! A bit crack-ish


Sebastian walked over to his Young Master's large red draped curtains that shielded his room from the bright light of the morning. He pulled them apart letting in the blinding sun's light, "It's time to wake up, Young Master." Sebastian said while tying the curtain into place to keep the room illuminated.

Ciel sleepily lifted a hand to shield the light that his butler had let into his face for his everyday wake up call. He slowly opened his blue and contracted mismatched eyes to catch a glimpse of his butler tying together his second window curtain and making his way towards his closet to select his clothing. Ciel sat up and flipped his feet so they were dangling over the edge of the bed and took the tea cup from his bedside table and began to drink.

Sebastian put Ciel's clothes down on the bed, took the tea cup away and began stripping his Young Master, "Today's breakfast is an option between Banana and Blueberry Souffle or a Cherry and Cream Cheese Crepe."

Ciel shivered slightly from the cool air when Sebastian pulled away his night shirt but said with a quiet groggy voice, "The crêpe."

"Very good, Young Master." Sebastian said while buttoning up Ciel's day shirt, "Today is Sunday, so lessons have been canceled and you have a day full of Funtom Company paper work."

Sebastian then had his Young Master sit on his bed as he handed him his tea cup again while he slipped on the boys pants. Next was his socks, and he took one tiny foot at a time and slipped on his black knee high socks. Sebastian made a move for Ciel's polished shoes when. "Sebastian!" May Rin shouted slamming Ciel's bedroom door open.

"There's a crazed red haired man outside with a chainsaw! Pluto's trying to attack him but Finny's holding him off, yes he is! Bardroy says we should attack the red haired man because Pluto's upset even though he's usually friendly and because he has a chainsaw but I said we shouldn't act unless you said to and Tanaka is just drinking tea!" May Rin rambled.

Sebastian sighed, and stood from his knees towering over Ciel as he faced May RIn, "No do not kill him. I know him and he's just a hopeless idiot. Show me where Mey RIn."

Mey Rin stiffened, "Yes Sir!" she yelled running out of Ciel's room and down the red carpeted hallway.

Sebastian turned towards Ciel putting his right gloved hand over his chest, "I need to take care of the situation, my Lord. Can you manage your shoes, coat, tie and eye patch?"

Ciel's face twisted in a look of anger. He bought his tea up to his lips and said into the cup, "Of course I can. Don't underestimate me Sebastian. I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of this manor."

"Of coarse, my Lord. Excuse me." Sebastian said, following after Mey Rin to handle two creatures from hell in the backyard.

Ciel huffed and set down his tea on his bed side table and rose to his feet. He grabbed his red coat and slipped on arm by arm and pulled out his collar. He paused before slowly matching up the buttons and pushing them through the holes. Satisfied, he slipped on his two trade mark rings and placed hem on his pale thin fingers. He then sat on his bed once again and slipped his shoes on each foot and started to make his way towards his personal bathroom with a pleased look of pride and independence when,

Bam!

Face first on the floor. Yes, the great Ciel Phantomhive had tripped over his laces. Letting a curse slip his lips, Ciel sat up on the floor and looked at his shoe laces and sighed in defeat. He stared at them before deciding to be resilient and bringing his leg up to his chest so he could reach the two black long laces in which he grasped. He stared at the laces as if hoping something would come to mind with a confused look of annoyance on his face like a little pre-schooler. Remembering what little he knew of Sebastian doing everyday with the laces of trickery, he began to cross the laces and tie. When the loop appeared deformed, he cursed himself from paying so little attention to the butlers everyday morning tasks.

After a couple of minutes of deformed and complicated loops, Ciel gave up and tucked the laces inside of the shoe and placed the laces under the soles of his feet so he could walk on top of them with his shoes coming off his ankles due to not being tied down proving difficult to walk.

Ciel entered the bathroom and went over to the large mirror that reflected the scowl on his face and the sink directly below it. Ciel took his red toothbrush and put an average amount of the foul-tasting toothpaste on the bristles and ran the brush under the warm water of the faucet. Ciel brushed, spit into the sink, and reached for the black hair comb to run through his grey blue locks.

Setting the comb down, Ciel looked at himself in the mirror before letting his mismatched eyes set upon his missing tie, and the mismatched contracted eye that should have a cotton eyepatch over it. Ciel sighed and slowly trotted towards his bedside table and bed where the eye patch, and dark red bow tie lay... both which had to do with tying. Ciel bowed his head in defeat. Giving up right away, he took the tie and placed it evenly around his neck and under his collar. Then he took his eye patch and stuffed it in his pocket before realizing... the rest might see... it.

Ciel sighed heavily again letting out more of his sleepy morning mood and letting in more of a bratty inner child in frustration. Knowing he wouldn't be able to tie his eye patch in place, he came up with the simplest of answers... he closed his right eye.

Ciel stepped into the hallway and made his way down the grand steps slowly so he wouldn't fall due to his simple answered slipping of his ankle shoes. At the last of the steps, a form of paleness and white ran into Ciel and sent to boy off his feet and down a bumpy ride of a couple of stairs. The slobber being freshly placed on his porcelain face and the view of a naked man in front of him did not brighten Ciel up at all. "SEBA-STI-A~N!" Ciel yelled loudly.

"Young Master?"

"Pluto!" Finny yelled.

Pluto ran off to Finny nearly kicking Ciel in the face with his hind legs. "Pluto!" Ciel yelled.

"Young Master!" Mey Rin yelled in concern.

"Sebastian~" Bard told Sebastian as if knowing Ciel's anger was flaring.

"Bardroy..." Sebastian warned the excuse of a cook.

"Sebastian?" Mey Rin asked the butler in shook of his tone.

"Mey Rin." Finny said, telling the maid to stay out of the head servant and the cook's void.

"Finny?" Mey Ri asked obviously not understanding what Finny was signaling her.

"ARRR!" Pluto howled at Finny's name.

"Ho Ho Ho..."

"ENOUGH!" Ciel yelled in aggravation. If his house had collapsed, it would be due to the volume level of his voice.

**( A/N: I would suggest re-reading that entire section of name calling but read it faster and only what's in the " " marks. It makes it funnier :3 It's like the SpongeBob Episode where , Plankton, , and Spongebob get in the same name calling predicament. Comment if you know what I'm talking about! )**

"Sebastian! Was the homo taken care of?!" Ciel asked his butler.

Understanding his Young Master was aggravated Sebastian replied with a simple, "Yes, my lord."

"Bardroy! Is breakfast ready?!" Ciel asked his cook with a look of death in his eye.

Bard stiffened a bit, "Well... that guy showed up so... " Bard saw the look Ciel was giving and figured that he didn't want a list of excuses. "I'll go do that right now, Mast'r." Bard finished, running towards the kitchen.

"Mey Rin..." Ciel said playfully knowing his tone of mockery was scaring her.

"Ahh... yes S-sir?" Mey Rin asked knowing her turn was up.

"Is the table set?" Ciel asked in a tone of mockery and sarcasm.

Her face turned red and she bought her hands up to her jaw line. "Oh no, sir! I got distracted I'm so sorry yes I am! I'll do that right now, yes I will!" She exclaimed running off after Bard.

"Finny." Ciel said once again with a more strict tone, "Keep that mutt away from me!"

"Yes Sir!" Finny said bringing his hand up to his forehead in a salute, "C'mon Plu Plu! Young Master's angry now." Finny whispered to the hound and dragged him towards the back where he would use the backdoor and get to the garden.

"Tanaka..." Ciel sighed bring up a hand to his temples, "Please go and keep watch of them..." Ciel said in a calm voice obviously exhausted.

"Ho Ho Ho."

Sebastian knew Ciel wouldn't call him. He was expected to approach him without a call. Sebastian knelt in front of the steps with his right gloved hand over his chest, "My deepest of apologies, My lord."

Ciel waved his free hand that wasn't being preoccupied by holding his temples as if waving off his apology. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and sat him up correctly on the stairs bringing his shoes before him. Sebastian smirked, "My my, Young Master. Did you let silly little laces get the best of you?"

"Shut up." Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian started to properly tie the shoes and gave each shoe a kiss and then chuckled, "It seems as if you tucked in the laces to step on them when you let them step on you."

Ciel didn't reply to his smart ass butler but instead dug in his pocket and took out his abandoned eye patch and put it on his lap. Sebastian's smirk got wider as he took the eye patch and placed it over his marked eye and tied it in the back of his head. Ciel then titled his head giving his butler access to his tie that was simply left dangling. Sebastian chuckled a lot louder, it could almost be considered a laugh. " Can you not tie anything, Young Master?"

Ciel tensed up a bit and glared at his butler, but said nothing. Sebastian grinned knowing that he was right and Ciel knew it. He picked up his Young Master from the stairs and started towards the dining hall, "Let's get you some warm milk, Young Master. It should help your throat. After all that yelling, your bound to have a sore throat."

"I have enough energy to be cheeky."Ciel snapped.

"Ah, I see. You want to prove your stronger after the laces incident am I correct?" Sebastian asked the boy in his arms, "What would happen I never helped you? You would yell your vocal chords out at the others to conceal your humiliation and embarrassment."

"I'm only cheeky for you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked knowing that it was true. If Mey Rin or Funny or Bard were to tie his laces, he would only blush and calmly try to make excuses or shrug them off. Only for him...

* * *

Finishing the cherry crêpe, Ciel swung the last of the warm milk Sebastian made for him and he wiped his mouth on a napkin then, shockingly, dropped it on the floor. Sebastian walked over to the used napkin, bent down and picked it up knowing all too well that his Young Master had done it purposely. He stood straight to peer down at Ciel to see him finishing a cherry in his mouth. Ciel rose out of his chair and walked away to his study to start his work.

Sebastian sighed and began to clean up the table and start on daily chores.

**(A/N: I know this was a short section, but I really don't wanna write the pointless parts of the story. I'm skipping right ahead to the part where plot unfolds! *undertaker laugh* *changed my mind: Srgt Keroro's laugh* )**

* * *

Sebastian walked down the halls to go and dust the library and arrange the books. On the way down the hall, he passed Ciel's study which he would be entering later for afternoon tea and snack. But that would come after the library was attended to, and that was Sebastian's first priority as a butler: seize the moment.

At least that's what he was doing before he heard a, "Damn it..." It was Ciel, and it sounded muffled. But then again, that could be because he was on the other side of the large oak doors. He paid little mind to the curse word and continued down the hall. But then he heard a wet sound... like smacking of the lips and or tongue. Could it be... snoggling? Sebastian thought. Then he shook his head, No! Young Master is nowhere near experienced, he's never even done that yet! Plus, nobody is in there to do... that with!

Persuaded, Sebastian made his way towards the library.

* * *

I was getting nothing done. I was too... distracted! I let another curse slip my lips followed by a frustrated sigh. I fumbled in my chair again, so my legs were being held up by the armrest and by back was supported by the other armrest. I let my legs dangle and tremble, so this is what concentration does to me, eh?

I let out a heavy breath of air. My breath was shortening and I knew that my face and chest must have been red. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my dress shirt. The concentration levels and the frustration was making my body hot. Hot. I used one foot to slide down one of my socks to let the cool air touch it with a change of cooling me down. My mouth was getting dry and I bit my tongue ad lip in hope it would water up again.

I growled impatiently and brought one of my hands to my hair pulling at it and ruffling it making it look messy and tangled. I clawed angrily at my pants and moaned and groaned. What the fuck! Why am I getting so fucking frustrated!? Doing this was supposed to be easy and amusing!

A knock at the door made me sit up and scrambled to fix my hair ( which only made it more messy and tangled.) Sebastian walked in with the cart of cake and tea.

* * *

I stared at Young Master... What happened? His hair was all scruffled up and his clothing not to mention was wrinkled and unbuttoned. One of the loops in his tie was undone and his face was all red as well as some of his neck but his scowl was still one his face. Could it have been that he was... doing that?

I placed the cake on his desk, "Today's desert is a strawberry jam filled chocolate cake with frosting. I hope it is to your liking, my Lord."

Ciel took the plate and scooted it towards him. I took the tea cup and handed it to him which he... left alone? Why was he being so... quiet? Is he still mad about this morning? It would make sense, afterall, Young Master never lives these sort of things down. Maybe he's... hiding something...

"Earl Grey as usual, Young Master." I told him, "Is there anything else?"

He shook his head and stared at me. Usual by now he'd be eating his cake or sipping on his tea. Well, if he indeed was masturbating or some sort, he would be sensitive. An idea struck me, "Young Master? Would you care for a massage?"

He shook his head.

I stalked around his desk and behind his chair, "But you seem to be tense. You are so frustrated that you haven't even started eating at the cake I worked so hard to prepare for you." I put my hands on his shoulders and started to press down.

But he didn't moan or groan. He just swatted my hand away, and pointed towards the door. I walked back in front of him, retreated the cart, put my hand over my chest and said, "Yes, my lord." and left.

* * *

Sebastian finished the last button on Ciel's night shirt, and untied his eye patch. He then lifted the covers and fluffed the big white pillows on the overly sized bed for the tiny boy. Ciel layed down and motioned Sebastian to blow out the candle light. Sebastian did so and placed the holder down. "Good night, My lord."

Ciel grabbed Sebastian arms and motioned for him to 'come here'. Sebastian paused before walking to the very edge of his bed. Ciel pointed down at the floor and Sebastian got on his knees. "My Lord, please speak. Is there something wrong? Did I perhaps do something wrong?"

Ciel did not respond but instead stared at his butler. Sebastian sighed knowing that if Ciel could get his point across with the least energy possible, that's how he would communicate. Ciel leaned up from his pillows and moved the strands of hair in front of Sebastian's face. Sebastian's face for the first time in forever, showed a different emotion than his regular smirk or grin. His red orbs widened at his Young Masters sudden move but the next thing Ciel did made the red eyes disappear... behind his eyelids. Ciel pressed his soft pink-tinted lips to his, and moved them gently in a sort of rhythm that was slow, showing that this was his first kiss, but had enough pressure to show Ciel's person: Not regretful, strong, innocent, sweet, but passionate. Sebastian couldn't muster to just sit there, and responded as well fighting for dominance to take the lead. But Ciel wouldn't have it. He was in control.

Ciel moved his aching neck from being cranked up to his soft pillows, bring Sebastian down with him. Sebastian's neck started to ache from the close position they were in, with his neck turned to the side. So he slowly stood up little by little and unfortunately for Ciel's pride, Ciel hooked his arms and legs around his butler as he rose from the floor and layed them both down on the bed. Sebastian was about to pull apart, knowing the air nessicary for a human, but was easily persuaded when he felt something small. a bit soft, innocent, sweet, and wet touch his bottom lip. Sebastian opened his mouth allowing Ciel to flick his tongue in his mouth. Sebastian feared he would lose all his composure. But quickly rethought it when he realized: a butler and young master, kissing. A demon, kissing a human...okay nothing abnormal about that, but a demon... falling for the human he contracted. Oh to hell with it. He though has he wrapped his arms around his Masters tiny frame when...

What's that?

Sebastian sat up and broke the kiss as well as Ciel sitting back on his knees. Sebastian bought his gloved fingers to his mouth and took out the weird tasting thing that Ciel had slipped into his mouth. Sebastian looked at it and noted how weird it was that it tasted of something*, but would go against that thought because it was coaxed in Ciel's sweet, berry tasting sugary warm saliva.

He realized how ironic it was and smirked. He looked at Ciel, "What was the point of this Young Master?"

"You said I couldn't tie anything. Well, I proved you wrong." Ciel smirked in victory, "I read something in the Yard's newspaper that Lizzy had given me. She said that it was a challenge to do that and when you told me I couldn't tie anything, I saw my opportunity and took it. And, I made you confused and..."Ciel looked at the bulge in my pants,"Excited. The article said that if you can do that, you're a good kisser. So I also wanted to prove that considering the Yard are idiots."

I grinned at what I knew he was going to ask of me.

"So Sebastian, how was it?"

I smirked and brought my hand to his cheek and my face closer to his, "It was wonderful... Ciel. It explained how you are in one taste. But I'm afraid I want to know more."

Ciel smirked at my play ad layed back on his pillows once more,"And what would you like to know, Sebastian?"

I smirked and closed him in,"What else can you do with your tongue besides tying cherry stems?"

**Hi guys! So I be new to Black Butler, but this idea struck me when I attempted it... it was freakin hard! * it tasted weird because it was a stem that had been in Ciel's mouth all day. I was sorta trying to be serious but wanted it to be funny and crack-ish. Please let me know if I did good cause this is my first Black Butler fanfic and I adore wittle Ciel! This was also to cure a bit of my writers block from my other stories ( which I will probably never finish because high school be on my behind ). So please review! Love ya all my cupcakes! Cupcakes are good~ AND SO ARE REVIEWS!**


End file.
